Survivor: Kyushu
Production NJ's Survivor Kyushu was the fourth season of the NJ's Survivor Series. This season featured 16 new players, all fighting to win Season 4. The cast were divided into two tribes, Okinawa wearing Orange, and Kagoshima wearing Purple. The two tribes were named after 2 of the 9 districts of Kyushu. On Night 9, Okinawa went to their first Tribal Council. They voted out Brandon 5-1, but a shocking twist saved Brandon. Instead of being voted out of the game, he was only voted out of Okinawa, and was voted on to Kagoshima evening the tribes at 6 members each. On Day 13, the tribes were swapped. Jake and Eric became Team Captains, and although the tribes were supposed to switch, the only person to switch tribes was Brian. Brandon was not chosen, and sent to Exile Island where he would stay there until after the next Tribal where he'd join the tribe that just voted someone out. He went back to Kagoshima after they voted out Brian. On Day 16, the tribes merged into one. The new tribe color was blue, and the new tribe name was Sou-Long, submitted by Jake. On Day 29, the Final 6 took place in the NJ's Survivor Auction. On Day 37, Warren, Daniel, and Brandon took place in the Final Immunity Challenge. Daniel ended up winning the challenge and chose to take Warren with him to the Final 2. On Day 39, the Jury of 7 voted for a winner, where Daniel was crowned the Sole Survivor of NJ's Survivor Kyushu in a vote of 6-1. Twists Exile Island- 'After each Immunity challenge, the winning tribe would send one person from the losing Tribe to Exile Island, where they'd stay until the next Immunity Challenge. This made whoever was sent not have to go to Tribal, and couldn't be voted out. '''Hidden Immunity Idols- '''A Hidden Immunity Idol was placed on Exile Island, where whoever was sent there could go look for the idol. The Idol could be played at anytime before the votes were read, and would negate any votes cast against the person who played the Idol. Castaways History 'Episode 1- You Cost Us The Challenge 16 castaways came in and was put into 2 tribes. Brian, Tristan, Eric, Sarah, Travis, Brandon and Warren were on Okinawa and Courtney, Matt, Billy, Jake, Crossy, John and Daniel were on Kagoshmia. Once they made the tribe the first Immunity started. The Immunity challenge was pass the torch, and random.org decided who starts the torch. Everyone in Kagoshima was there but Daniel and Daniel had the torch. While his tribe was waiting Okinawa took a early lead and made record timing of 30 mins to finshed. After Kagoshima lost Daniel looked like he was on the hot seat, Billy Matt and Courtney voted for Daniel but John and Jake knew why he wasn't there. Daniel said he can perform better than Courtney and the swing vote was Crossy. In the end Daniel got Crossy to vote off Courtney and his was spare and Courtney was the first one voted off. 'Episode 2 I'm On The Outs Of My tribe' After a shocking vote, Matt and Billy knew that they were on the outs of the tribe. At the reward challenge Kagoshima redeemed themsevles in a flag making contest. Kagoshima won donuts coffee and an advantage at the next Immunity challenge. At the Immunity challenge it was a spam contest and Kagoshima had an extra 15 points, but was shocked as Okinawa won by a score of 52-38. Jake and Warren were sent to Exile Island, where Warren found the HII. Matt and Billy knew they were in trouble so they voted for who they thought was the weakest link, Crossy, while Daniel and John thought that Billy would perfom better at challenges but there was one problem. Crossy voted for Billy and it was a tie, but a lucky revote of 2-1 and Matt was voted off. 'Episode 3- What the Hell...' Upon arriving back at camp, Billy knew he was odd man out, but chose to accept his fate instead of trying to change it. But he got lucky, because Kagoshima actually won the Immunity Challenge, sending Okinawa to their first Tribal Council. At Tribal, everyone felt Brandon was the weak link, due to his inability to make challenges (major timezone differences), and decided to vote him out. Their plan worked and Brandon was voted out unanimously by his tribe mates. However, a twist was revealed. They learned that whoever they had voted out would instead become the newest member of Kagoshima, instead of eliminating them. Brandon was spared and sent to join Kagoshima, evening the tribes at 6 members each 'Episode 4- Make The Right Decision' Back at the Kagoshima camp, everyone was shocked when Brandon walked into their camp. He explained what happened, and everyone was in pure shock at what happened. But they accepted Brandon into the tribe with open arms. Billy saw the chance and knew Brandon was on the outs now as well, and tried to persuade him to join sides with him. At the Immunity challenge, Kagoshima again lost in a landslide sending them back to Tribal Council, where everyone felt it'd be better to vote off Billy instead of Brandon. Everyone did so voting off Billy unanimously, since he self voted. 'Episode 5- Tribal Lines Drawn' At the Immunity Challenge, a Tribe Swap was learned of. Jake and Eric were the Team Captains but the only person who ended up swapping tribes was Brian. Jake decided the best strategy was to keep at least one person not from the main Kagoshima alliance incase they went to Tribal again. His strategy worked, when Kagoshima again lost the Immunity Challenge, and at Tribal everyone knew Brian was going home. Brian was voted out in 4-1 vote. 'Episode 6- A Huge 360' The next day after Tribal, the two tribes learned, that they were merging. They decided to call themselves Sou-Long, and the new tribe color was Blue. But tribal lines were still in the sand. When it came time for Tribal, the old Okinawa tribe targeted Crossy for her activeness, while the old Kagoshima targeted Tristan, for his inactivity thinking he'd be an easy target. At Tribal it became clear where alliances stood when Warren flipped and joined the Kagoshima alliance, blindsiding Tristan in a 6-4 vote. The remaining 9 players learned though that after Tristan's elimination, the Jury began (with Tristan not being on it), which made everyone begin thinking of who they could beat over everyone else. 'Episode 7- This is War' When the two tribes came back to camp, Eric, Sarah, and Travis realized they were on the outs, and tried to devise a plan to same themselves, or look for a crack in the Kagoshima alliance. They found one when John got word Jake was targeting him, so John talked to Warren, and the minority 3 about blindsiding Jake. They minority 3 were relieved, and Jake continued worrying that he'd be blindsided because of an idol, which only Warren had an idol, that nobody knew about. Becoming paranoid Jake and his alliance targeted Warren, and got Eric to join their side, since they needed another vote. Travis ended up self voting, Eric voted with the Kagoshima alliance, and voted for Warren. Warren, John, and Sarah however voted for Jake. With Warren feeling he was in trouble, he played his idol, negating all 6 votes cast against him, making Jake's worst fears come true. Jake was blindsided and became the 1st member of the Jury 'Episode 8- Wasted Vote' After Jake's blindside, nobody know who they could trust. Travis won the immunity challenge easily, saving himself leaving Eric and the Kagoshima alliance on the chopping block. Everyone scrambled, and chaos spread like wild fire. At Tribal Council, Daniel made a costly mistake, somehow forgetting Travis had immunity, and voted for Travis, making his vote not count. Warren, Sarah, Travis, and John stuck together and voted for Eric, while everyone else minus Daniel voted for Warren. Eric was voted out 4-3, and Daniel realized his mistake, and had he voted for Warren, a tie would've occurred, and it would've most likely gone to rocks, which could've saved Eric. 'Episode 9- I Don't Know Who to Trust Anymore' After Tribal, everyone was scrambling to figure out who wasted their vote on Travis, who had Immunity. Although Daniel, was the one to do it, nobody suspected him, and nobody ever looked to hard into it, since Daniel would later reveal to the tribe he did it. And when it came time to vote, Warren, Sarah, and Travis all fell apart, after Warren self voted, and Sarah and Travis voted for two different people. John re-joined the Kagoshima's voting off Sarah 4-3, making her the 3rd juror. 'Episode 10- I Was Robbed' At the Auction, everyone began bidding for major prizes to advance themselves in the game. Brandon bought an immunity that he had to give away, which he ended up giving to Crossy. Travis bought an extra vote at Tribal, which John took away using his prize to steal someone's item. Daniel then used his power to take away someone's vote, and took away Travis's. With everyone ganged up on Travis, Travis was voted out in a 5-6 vote after only Warren saved him, and he couldn't vote at all. 'Episode 11- We Don't Need To Get Him Out Yet' After Tribal, Warren was on the bottom, and everyone was getting annoyed with his attitude towards others actions at camp, and at challenges. Crossy got ideas though. She wanted to take out John, fearing he'd flip again, which everyone felt was a possibility, but never felt it to be true. Brandon was the only person to vote with Crossy at Tribal against John, while everyone else felt Crossy, who was active, strategic, and would win against anyone in the Jury, was the biggest threat, blindsiding her in a 3-5 vote. 'Episode 12- This Should Be Crazy' With only 4 people left, and it being clear it was Daniel and Warren vs John and Brandon, it seemed there would be a deadlocked tie no matter what. Daniel won immunity, which was a relief for him, since he didn't know if it would go to rocks, or a fire making challenge. At tribal, the battle continued, in a deadlocked tie between John and Warren. With rocks not able to occur at f4, they were put into a poll, where they had to spam people to save them. Warren beat John by about 5% of the votes, eliminating John and sending him to the Jury, leaving Brandon, Daniel, and Warren as the Final 3, all hoping to make it to the finale 'Episode 13- I Need Immunity' With only 3 people left, everyone wanted to win the Final Immunity, knowing they'd have all the power in the game at that point. Daniel and John were neck and neck the entire challenge, but Daniel pulled ahead winning him the Final Immunity challenge, and giving him the power to pick who he faced in the finale to win the whole game. Both Brandon and Warren began throwing each other under the bus, trying to make Daniel believe they were the better choice. Warren, who played the biggest game out of anyone, and could be a jury threat, or Brandon, who hadn't pissed anyone off really, and could be a jury threat. Daniel ultimately choose that a lot of jurors were pissed at Warren, and loved Brandon, so he voted out Brandon, taking Warren with him to the final 2. Brandon became the final Juror. 'Episode 14- Finale' Daniel, and Warren prepared themselves to face the Jury, who now held all the power in the game. The jury seemed pretty clear they felt Daniel made lots of moves, and Warren did to much, and pissed to many people off. After many questions, and a long deliberation period, the Jury finally voted, and at the Live Reunion show, it was revealed Daniel defeated Warren in a 6-1 vote, making Daniel the winner of NJ's Survivor Kyushu. Voting History Pre-Finale: (*) inidicates the castaway didnt vote and received a "self-vote" (VOTE) indicates the castaway played a Hidden Immunity Idol, making the vote no longer count (---) indicates that the castaway didn't vote at Tribal, because they were on Exile Island, or were not allowed to vote Jury Vote: